Fic's
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: —¡Estoy harta Sasuke! en todos los fic's que he leído últimamente yo soy una perra arrastrada que anda tras tus huesos o una zorra. Pero de cualquier forma siempre ando tras de ti. —Hn ¿y no fue así como sucedió?


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece M. Kishimoto-chan que es un desgraciado por no regalarme a Sakura-chan T-T asi que me conformo con que me permita hacer fic's Sasu x Saku.**

**Las historias y autoras aquí presentadas obvio que pertenecen a ellas mismas y les agradezco por prestarme los nombres de sus fics x) Elade-chan y Xx-Leah-xX.**

**Aclaracion: No, no es critica contra ninguna de las historias aqui presentadas ni mucho menos contra las autoras es mas AMO esos fics por eso decidi ponerlos, ademas de que crei que muchos de ustedes los conocerian y entenderian a que me refiero x) **

**

* * *

**

● **Fic's ●**

Una vez más el ordenador había salido volando por la ventana.

Era la segunda vez en la semana que esto ocurría.

Ya era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado… esto siempre ocurría cuando Sakura se ponía a leer. Definitivamente debía prohibirle leer en internet, le saldría más barato comprar libros en lugar de estar comprando cada tercer día una laptop nueva.

Se dirigió a la sala donde se hallaba su ahora esposa: Sakura Uchiha. Últimamente a su esposa le había dado por leer SasuSaku´s en fanfiction. En ocasiones lloraba a mares, como cuando termino de leer "El destino de una Kunoichi" de Elade-chan, Sakura había estado inconsolable por casi una semana. O cuando leyó "Hablando de Modas" prácticamente le obligo a peinarse el flequillo de lado cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

Pero los motivos por los que últimamente la computadora no aguantaba más de una semana en manos de Sakura era precisamente porque le disgustaba o eso era lo que él creía, no había otra razón para que la peli rosa usara su súper-fuerza en objetos que no tenían la culpa.

La hallo mirando hacia el horizonte, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora? —inquirió el Uchiha mirando reprobatoriamente a su esposa. Nuevamente tendría que comprar un nuevo ordenador.

— ¡Estoy harta! — grito colérica mientras miraba a su esposo.

Sasuke iba a interrumpir pero fue detenido por una mano en alto de Sakura.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo Sasuke—comenzó ella—en todos los fic's que he leído últimamente yo soy una perra arrastrada que anda tras tus huesos o una zorra. Pero de cualquier forma siempre ando tras de ti.

—Hn ¿y no fue así como sucedió? —pregunto Sasuke mientras alzaba una ceja.

En respuesta Sakura le lanzo una almohada que él fácilmente esquivo agradeciendo a su entrenamiento ninja.

Ahora Sakura estaba MÁS enfadada.

—A lo que me refiero Sasuke es que en todos los fic's que he leído tu eres un niño rico, arrogante, orgulloso y prepotente y yo siempre resulto ser la tonta enamorada, pobretona y molesta.

— ¿Y? No crees que si nuestras actitudes y posiciones fueran diferentes nos veríamos un poco OoC

—Tal vez—admitió Sakura— pero aun así no es razón para que yo siempre sea una estúpida enamorada—contraataco Sakura

— ¿Por qué no escribes tu propia historia? —sugirió Sasuke tratando de dar por finalizada la conversación

—No lo sé… siempre he pensado que es mejor leer que escribir, así que continuare leyendo, es hora de que ¡Salgamos de compras Sasuke-kun! Necesito un nueva computadora—finalizo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y salía del apartamento.

Unas horas después…

—Hahaha —reía como desquiciada Sakura mientras se sostenía el estomago y miraba su nueva mini-laptop.

Y ahora que se pregunto mentalmente Sasuke mientras nuevamente iba hacia la sala.

Y lo descubrió… dolió descubrirlo. Le peso en su orgullo, antes este había sido pisoteado y magullado cuando regreso a Konoha, pero ahora era mil veces peor.

Sakura, su flor de cerezo había encontrado una nueva literatura que le hacía querer repetir las acciones de su esposa… aventar la laptop por la ventana.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Sakura intentando contener la risa.

—Deja de leer esa porquería—escupió furioso mientras miraba al ordenador con el sharingan girando peligrosamente. Si las miradas mataran, tengan por seguro que la pobre computadora ya no prendería.

Sakura hiso un puchero y negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras observaba divertida a su esposo.

— ¡Oh Vamos! Solo es otro Sasu x Saku ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto aun riéndose de la situación

—Hn…—"dijo" ya molesto Sasuke.

Y ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? El fic que Sakura leía se titulaba "Perfect" de Xx-Leah-xX, solo poso la mirada por un segundo en el ordenador y ese tiempo fue suficiente para leer la clasificación que la maldita autora había hecho. Si en definitiva esa chica sufriría la ira del sharingan.

"_Los más perfectos de toda Konoha"_

_1.- Naruto Uzumaki_

_2.- Sasuke Uchiha_

Salió del apartamento con un fuerte portazo.

Esa escritora no viviría para contarlo…

_Dos meses después…._

Sakura estaba sentada frente a su ordenador, mandando Mp's a quien sabe. Nuevamente estaba enojada.

—Sasuke-kun—lo llamo.

— ¿Hn? —respondió él

—Recuerdas el fic de "Perfect" —pregunto inocentemente.

El solo la miro significativamente y desvió la mirada, tarde o temprano descubriría que esa historia no volvería a actualizarse jamás.

—Da igual—afirmo él mientras se preparaba para salir. —Deberías dejar de leer esa historia, está claro que la autora no volverá a actualizar.

En respuesta ella solo sonrió. Y le indico que se sentara junto a ella

—Tengo algo que mostrarte—dijo mientras sonreía y le señalaba un summary.

"Neji x Saku" claramente se podía leer y con un summary que no le agrado para nada….

Sus nuevas víctimas serian _dos… o más._

**¿Fin?**

**

* * *

**

¿Reviews? Espero le agrade la historia, no se si seguirla o no... veremos x)

**● Recuerden que una review contribuye a que esta autora deje de comer como loca chocolates y pase mas tiempo con su no-novio x) ● **


End file.
